Amienemigas
by Lil Queen D
Summary: [Complemento de Regresando Al Infierno] Charlotte y Katherine, se odian lo suficiente, katherine la ha humillado y le ha mentido, charlotte ha llorado y ha sido patetica. Probablemente en otro momento pudieron ser amigas...pero al final lo que son es...simples amienemigas. Amigas solo por un bien comun y enemigas por eleccion. Regalo de cumpleaños para Kathe SU ¡felicidades!


**AVISO: esto es un fanfic de un fanfic (es decir que para comprender es probable que debas leer el fanfic primero) es un complemento de regresando al infierno que se situa antes de decisiones y consecuencias y despues de lo que seria regresando al infierno, si no has leido alguna de estas historias te recomiendo buscar "regresando al infierno" de kathe su y leerlo ^^**

 **Sin mas que agregar nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Amienemiga:

Kathe estaba completamente aburrida, estaba en el salon de clases, pues la planeacion para la fiesta de fin de curso iba a empezar... Sin embargo no habia absolutamente nadie en el salon, bueno...podia entenderlo, ¿quien iba a pasarse por el instituto un sabado a las 7:00 am? Aunque penso que sus compañeros eran mas... considerados teniendo en cuenta que se trataba del ultimo año.

Y ella no planeaba ir a esa fiesta, despues de todo, su plan de desaparecer iba a llevarse acabo un poco antes del fin de curso... es cierto, ¿por que habia ido?

...

La respuesta la llego para querer gritar de frustracion.

Lysandro le habia dicho que seria divertido planear la fiesta de fin de curso.

Lysandro...

De seguro no tardaria en llegar, miro el reloj y al ver que llevaba 25 minutos esperando llego a una conclusion...

Iba a matar a Lysandro Ainsworth apenas cruzara esa maldita puerta.

Empezo a pensar distintas formas de vengarse, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Tenia la esperanza de que fuese lysandro, solto un quejido cuando no fue asi.

Era la simple, y aburrida Charlotte.

Lo que le faltaba, tener que estar con la ridicula de charlotte y ni rastro de Lysandro.

-Buenos Dias- saludo con cordialidad, Katherine suspiro, al menos castiel vendria con ella, al poder contar con su amigo se sentia bien, La miro sentarse en una banca y no habia ni rastro de castiel... pero, ellos vivian juntos.

-¿Y Castiel?- le pregunto haciendose la desinteresada hojeando su libreta.

-En casa- menciono, sorprendida de que katherine le dirigiera la palabra estando solas.

-¿por que? ¿por que no vino? ¿se enfermo?- ella demostraba genuina preocupacion por su amigo, esos pocos sentimientos que charlotte podia ver, hacian que lograra apreciar que despues de todo Katherine si era humana y no una arpia sin corazon como parecia.

-Estaba dormido, quise despertarlo pero me dijo que me alcanzaria despues- Charlotte termino sentandose junto a Katherine. La otra lo noto pero no dijo nada, admitia que no le molestaba la por el momento su presencia, es decir la idiotez de charlotte la hartaba, pero no queria estar sola.

-tch, estupida reunion, mataria por irme a casa, pero tia agatha dijo que tenia una junta en la empresa y no vendria por mi hasta que se desocupara- Charlotte sintio que estaba hablandole de forma indirecta.

-Y a todo esto ¿por que la reunion no ha empezado?- siguio quejandose -¿y los demas?-

-ummm kathe... a eso vine, la reunion se...cancelo- esperaba los insultos que iban a llegarle -Lysandro llamo a casa por que no te llegaban las llamadas, se fue al campo este fin de semana y castiel estaba dormido asi que yo...-

Vio como Katherine agarraba sus cosas y empezaba a caminar fuera del salon de clases, parecia realmente molesta.

-Oye kathe...rine- agrego al ver su cara de descontento hacia ella...sabia que debia ser extremadamente cuidadosa con ella. -yo..no tengo nada que hacer y si...

-salir contigo no esta en mis planes chatini- dijo haciendola callar -¿que te hace pensar que tengo el tiempo para convivir con alguien como tu-

Charlotte le sonrio con a poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-que si no vienes conmigo tendras que estar sola toda la tarde por que tu tia no puede venir por ti ¿recuerdas? y dedusco que si lysandro no pudo contactar contigo es por que tu telefono no lo traes contigo ¿o me equivoco?- Katherine iba a protestar pero charlotte hiso ademan de continuar -como te decia, queria ir a un cafe cercano al instituto, los crepes son buenos, a castiel le gustan mucho, no tienes que pagar nada, traigo mi propio dinero- saco su cartera -¿vienes o te quedas a esperar a tu tia sola?- recalco la ultima palabra

Katherine lo penso... la soledad o ir con charlotte, Charlotte no era su mejor opcion pero... al menos no estaria sola y podria no pagar...sonrio.

-que te quede claro, que pedire lo mas caro del menu- Avanzo adelante de charlotte y se detuvo ante la puerta. -¿no vienes, o me llevo tu cartera?-

Charlotte se quedo estatica, katherine habia aceptado ir, hiso un asentamiento de cabeza y empezo a caminar tras la bruja.

...

Estaban comiendo en el restaurante, Katherine fingia que no le habia gustado tanto, pero debia admitir que esos crepes no estaban tan mal, eran dulces y exquisitos... Obligaria a lysandro a llevarla despues de que volviese para compensar su metedura de pata.

-y... que tal todo?- charlotte hiso la pregunta con amabilidad, Katherine la miro aburrida.

-¿de que?- pregunto ella con una amabilidad que hiso que charlotte recordara que debia mantenerse al margen de preguntar.

-¿como esta james?- Katherine la miro con una sonrisa sinietra.

-tal vez sepa, tal vez no...escuche que la prision es divertida, juegan a golpearse y algunos mueren desangrados. Lottie la miro con horror, katherine solto una carcajada -no lo se charlotte, lo reubicaron y es imposible que yo sepa donde esta, hasta el poder tiene sus limites.

Charlotte sabia que habia media verdad y media mentira en lo que decia, pero la albina no iba a decir nada mas, lo sospechaba y lo sabia, no tentaria tanto a la suerte.

-en fin ¿que tal todo con cassy?- la pregunta de katherine casi la hiso escupir el cafe...estaba preguntandole por ella...no, claro que no, preguntaba por castiel.

-todo bien, nos llevamos excelente y nuestra relacion va progresando.

-que tragedia- el suspiro de katherine no le paso desapercibido -tranquila tranquila es broma- le sonrio -ademas la que queria venir conmigo eras tu, cuando gustes puedes retirarte.

-sobre eso...- dijo lottie con amabilidad -queria que me acompañases por el vestido de graduacion- como era de esperarse alguien queria algo de ella. Ella ni se inmuto.

-no veo por que piensas que me negare teniendo en cuenta que no tengo a donde ir si no es contigo- Ella tambien deseaba ver ropa, pero no iba a hacerselo saber -podriamos ir al centro comercial... oh claro que hay que tomar el autobus y por supuesto que no quiero tomar el autobus, esa cosa apesta y..-

-no hay que tomar el autobus- dijo lottie con la que seria una sonrisa que katherine podia interpretar como "si pudiera te extrangulo" -tengo una idea- empezo a caminar de regreso al instituto, katherine la seguia. Llegaron al patio y kathe vio algo diferente, habia una moto negra estacionada.

-¿es tuya?- mostro su odio con la maquina sin dudarlo.

-¿no es linda?- sonrio con tremendo gusto -me costo mucho tenerla pero al fin esta conmigo, mi padre la envio hace unos dias-

Siguio mirandola con asco, estaba sucia, llena de lodo, ademas como queria que ella manchara su perfecta ropa de diseñador usando...eso.

-¿vienes?- le extendio un casco negro... no habia duda de por que ella y castiel se entendian tan bien... los 2 eran unos lunaticos.

-no voy a subirme a...eso- rechazo el casco

-cassy dijo que sabias usar las motos- menciono charlotte desconcertada.

-una moto limpia, esta cosa esta impresentable- siguio quejandose -no voy a subirme a esto- se nego, esperando a ver como reaccionaba charlotte. La castaña solo siguio sonriendo y se subio a su moto.

-¿vas a dejarme? ¿sola?-

-no creo que te moleste- sabia que la paciencia de charlotte se estaba colmando... sonrio un poco, amaba hacer rabiar a alguien que no le agradaba tanto...pero no queria quedarse sola.

-espera espera...es que no puedo ir al centro comercial con la ropa manchada...es impensable- charlotte pensaba que sus quejas eran realmente estupidas -a no ser...-

...

-no voy a usar esto- ahora era el turno de charlotte de quejarse, Katherine ahora traia puestos unos jeans y la blusa negra de charlotte, si su vestido iba a estar manchado,mejor que fuese en el cuerpo de charlotte -me veo tan...-

-femenina, linda, elegante- menciono katherine algunos adjetivos

-ridicula- completo saliendo del baño

-al fin pareces una niña, crei que la chica de la mascarada era una ilusion- se burlo de ella

-callate,no me gusta esta ropa- siguio quejandose charlotte

-a mi no me gusta tu moto ¿ya nos podemos ir?- Cuando charlotte iba a salir katherine sintio que faltaba algo -espera espera- dijo quitandose un pasador de estrella del cabello y poniendoselo a charlotte -traes el cabello desordenado, no vas a usar un diseño exclusivo de mi tia de esa forma-

-no quiero tu pasador-

-no te estoy preguntando, vas a usarlo-

...

Estaban en el centro comercial desde hacia un rato, Katherine caminaba comoda mientras charlotte apenas y podia caminar, no entendia como la albina podia estar tan comoda con esos tacones... ¡Lo odiaba!

-llegamos a la mejor tienda que vas a ver en tu vida- menciono la albina que entraba a pasos campantes dentro de la tienda, charlotte la conocia, era una tienda de diseñador muy exclusiva, ella no cuadraba ahi.

-¿vas a entrar o que?- dijo katherine en la puerta, charlotte entro casi resbalando con los tacones.

-tiene buen gusto señorita- la alabo el hombre que estaba en la puerta viendola de arriba a abajo -uno de los mejores diseños de Agatha Camirelli.

-gracias- respondio katherine antes de que charlotte pudiese arruinarlo con su bajo conocimiento en ropa. -¿puede atendernos?-

Al vendedor no le gusto el trato de la albina, la miro de arriba a abajo como si fuera una mosquita muerta, pero al ver bien quien era cambio su cara por una de completa amabilidad.

-señorita camirelli perdon por no reconocerla- se disculpo -espero que esto no llegue a oidos de su tia- pidio la chica se rio.

-por supuesto que llegara, especialmente la parte donde me miro como si fuese basura- Empezaron a caminar -¿vas a atendernos o le digo a mi tia que ademas eres un incompetente?- Charlotte vio como el hombre miraba con absoluto respeto a la albina, charlotte no sabia como funcionaba ese mundo, pero sabia que ella no podria ser asi con nadie, no como Katherine.

Empezo a traer vestidos, todos parecian costosos y debia admitir que eran hermosos pero ella no podia permitirse algo asi ella no tenia una gran suma de dinero.

-pruebate este- le paso un vestido rojo de encaje, Charlotte se lo probo enseguida y sin ignorar las ordenes de Katherine.

La peliplata quedo satisfecha con su resultado, y le dijo al vendedor que se lo llevaban charlotte intento protestar pero katherine ya habia usado su tarjeta de credito.

...

-¿por que hiciste eso? sabes que no puedo pagarte algo tan costoso- dijo

-tomalo como un favor, vi como te derretias viendo ese vestido, no queria que terminaras llorando si no te lo llevabas o lo babearas, es un diseño unico de mi tia despues de todo-

-¿un favor? pero... no tengo algo con lo que pueda pagarte, y si quieres que deje a castiel devuelvo el vestido enseguida- dijo determinada

-jamas te pediria eso- menciono seria -castiel es feliz... y aunque sea feliz con una cosa tan aburrida como tu, es su felicidad y no planeo quitarsela- dijo -mi favor no lo tengo considerado en este momento, ya me lo pagaras despues...eso te lo aseguro- Katherine sintio como su telefono vibraba. -al parecer la tia ya me pago el servicio- sonrio -justo a tiempo, aqui nos separamos chatini... ¿Alo tia?- y la albina se quedo hablando por el celular.

...

Charlotte se miraba al espejo, el vestido rojo aun le quedaba perfecto, habia decidido usarlo por el simple hecho de que era algo que quedaba de Katherine...es decir Scarlet, tal vez ella nunca la considero su amiga, pero ella creia que fueron lo suficientemente cercanas como para que su muerte le afectase.

Se habia puesto unos aretes de rubies, eran pequeños pero claro que no habian sido baratos habia ahorrado para comprarlos a juego con un collar...Scarlet nunca le perdonaria el usar "un diseño unico de su tia" como lo habia llamado, con joyeria de fantasia.

-Lottie perdon por interrumpi...woah- castiel se quedo mirandola embobado, aun no se peinaba, pero ya tenia puesto tanto el vestido como el maquillaje. -¡te vez preciosa!- la alago con cariño la chica le sonrio con discrecion. Se estaba acomodando el pasador que scarlet le habia Prestado hacia mucho tiempo.

-¿quieres que te ayude con la corbata?- pregunto ella con dulzura, el asintio algo avergonzado, la chica se acerco y le acomodo la corbata rapidamente.

Su vida estaba perfecta, pero castiel sentia ese hueco... ese hueco que dejo Scarlet... o como preferian llamarla "Katherine" en su vida. Ella lo comprendia, incluso en ella ese hueco habia quedado, y por eso habia optado en usar el vestido como un recuerdo de su "amienemistad" como gustaba llamarla... habia terminado perdonando todas las cosas que le hiso, no podia no hacerlo.

-¿de donde sacaste ese vestido? nunca lo habia visto-

-¿esto? lo consegui hace tiempo, saliendo de compras con...- vio como la mirada de castiel se oscurecia, sabia que el tema de "Kathe" era un tabu.

-debi sospecharlo, ese pasador se lo vi muchas veces- dijo interrumpiendola antes de que el nombre de scarlet saliera al tema, o se formase un silencio enorme por su causa -me alegra que al final no se llevaran tan mal-

Charlotte no dijo nada, habia cosas imperdonables, habia visto como su mejor amigo fue incriminado por un crimen de ella, como dimitri habia muerto por ella, como todo habia pasado por ELLA. Le sonrio a castiel con amabilidad, preferia que el hiciera su interpretacion.

...

La fiesta habia empezado, todos iban y se tomaban fotos con sus parejas, Amber la habia mirado terriblemente mal cuando paso alado de castiel, Nathaniel habia preferido ir con su hermana, la cual habria hecho el berrinche del año de no ser por el hecho de que no tenia pareja, que ir con melody la cual estaba en un rincon echando humo. Armin habia ido con iris y kentin habia ido con alexy por el fracaso de que nunguno de los 2 habian conseguido pareja. Rosalya con Leigh y Lysandro...solo.

El mas afectado por la muerte de Scarlet, Lysandro Ainsworth, el se convencia a si mismo que habia algo raro en toda esa historia, el solo no queria creer la realidad.

Scarlet habia usurpado el nombre de la que una vez conocieron todos y la katherine viva no era la que habia vivido ese amor a su lado, ella no era la chica que pensaron punto final.

Charlotte estaba en la mesa sentada alado de castiel, estaban platicando de cosas tribiales con los amigos de el, ella no los consideraba a ciencia cierta sus amigos, eran amigos de katherine y katherine habia sido la que la integro a su circulo, ella sabia que realmente su unica persona de completa confianza ahi era castiel y si acaso armin, habian hablado de anime un par de veces pero hasta ahi.

Vio como todos los alumnos empezaban a murmurar, e inclusive algunos juraban haber visto un fantasma vestido de dorado, otros de primer año a una princesa. y los chicos de la mesa cuando la vieron entrar se les iluminaron los ojos, incluido castiel.

-ka...- dijo Castiel intentando mantenerse sereno, lo cual no podia

-katherine- fue lysandro el que completo la oracion.

La chica traia una sonrisa radiante y unos ojos brillantes. Charlotte sabia que esa chica no era como la otra katherine, ella era dulce e inocente, o al menos asi parecia.

Vio que viktor se encontraba detras de ella, a una distancia prudente.

-hola a todos- saludo con dulzura. -lamento irrumpir en su baile de graduacion pero... de verdad queria venir- se veia nerviosa.

-no no no, claro que no interrumpes nada- hablo apresuradamente nathaniel -¿gustas sentarte?- le ofrecio su lugar

-no no, muchas gracias-dijo, lottie vio como entraba en el campo de vision de la albina -Hola charlotte- la saludo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano.

-hola- dijo ella con algo de incomodidad, cuando veia a esa albina lo unico que recibia eran insultos y mentiras... sabia que kathe no era como scarlet pero... temia que fuese asi.

-tu vestido si que es hermoso- menciono -es un Agatha Camirelli ¿no?- dijo

-si, dijo con una sonrisa, debia intentar romper el hielo.

-¡Me encanta! es uno de los diseños mas bonitos de mi tia- menciono -¿quieres salir al jardin?- la invito con una sonrisa.

No es que sospechase algo pero no queria ir... sin embargo, castiel estaba mirandola y estaba segura de que el queria que fuera. Se levanto de su lugar con pasos dudosos y empezo a seguir a la albina al jardin, no sin antes sonreirle a su amado.

Viktor hiso ademan de seguir a la albina, ella lo detuvo mostrandole la mano

-no no, cariño quedate con los chicos, seguro encuentran un buen tema de conversacion-

Charlotte intento no reirse cuando vio la mirada de castiel y el resto de los chicos, claro que iban a tener de que hablar.

...

En el jardin se sentaron en la fuente, Katherine tenia su sonrisa mas amable, y parecia algo timida.

-lamento haberte sacado..es solo que con todos tengo algo de amistad y...a ti casi no te conosco- dijo -Bueno, ya que hay que romper el hielo, soy Katherine Camirelli, heredera de las empresas camirelli y... hermana gemela de scarlet camirelli, la persona que te causo demaciado daño y me disculpo por eso.

-no pasa nada, no fue tu culpa...ademas tampoco es que scarlet fuese alguien tan mala- se sorprendio de sus propias palabras.

-¿no tan mala?- se rio educadamente katherine -intento matarme una que otra vez- dijo -ademas, si no malrecuerdo envio a prision a un amigo tuyo-

-tenia sus cosas malas pero tampoco era tan mala-dijo lottie intentando sonreir algo incomoda de que la albina mencionara a james...ella juraba que era la misma voz, solo que sin malicia.

-tienes un corazon muy noble- menciono pareciendo conmovida -tu y castiel se ve que se quieren demaciado- se rio -y pensar que hace unos años lo llame un idiota, al parecer no lo es tanto- siguio siendo dulce. -creo que tu y yo nos hubieramos llevado muy bien, habria sido genial ir de compras juntas alguna vez- dijo, lottie se paro en seco, eso fue algo que hiso con scarlet -¿que sucede?- menciono katherine preocupada de ver el cambio de actitud de la castaña.

-nada- mintio con una sonrisa -bien no te he hablado de mi me llamo Charlotte Kensington aunque algunas personas me dicen...

-chatini ¿no?- dijo y Charlotte se quedo palida ella iba a decir lottie, ademas solo una persona la llamaba asi. -¿que tienes- dijo con preocupacion -te ves palida- se acerco y puso su mano en su frente, charlotte se alejo por autoreflejo.

-como...- dijo ella logrando articular palabra -quien...-

Ahi fue cuando la misma Katherine logro ponerse algo nerviosa, se habia dado cuenta que cometio una metedura de pata enorme.

-que tragedia- menciono, charlotte logro identificar la voz con sorna de la katherine que conocia -como siempre debo tener demaciado cuidado contigo- se rio -y pensar que pudimos haber sido amigas...o algo parecido-

-¿Scarlet?- no entendia nada, pero sentia que estaba viendo un fantasma, la mirada de pura inocencia de la albina habia cambiado y ahora era esa mirada vacia que siempre portaba.

-aunque admito que estaba algo cansada de fingir...es sofocante-

-pero tu...-

-¿que opinas de mi plan? ¿no fue fabuloso?- menciono -bueno, supongo que no puedo ocultarlo, pero por favor no me llames scarlet, ese no es mi nombre, urg como odie que todos lloraran su muerte, si solo era alguien que no conocian- dijo con tremenda molestia, al ver la cara de charlotte agrego -supongo que tengo que contarte esto- dijo -mereces una explicacion por descubrir mi perfecto plan ¿no?-

Charlotte seguia palida, mirando a la albina como si de un fantasma se tratase, le habia visto la cara de idiota, les habia visto la cara de idiota, a todos... a lysandro. Katherine interpreto su silencio como una señal para continuar.

-El dia de la fatidica muerte de mi hermana iba a ser mi ultimo dia en el sweet amoris, no quise ir, asi que le pedi el favor a la tierna e inocente scarlet, ella no mataria ni a una mosca y haria lo que fuese por su hermana mayor- charlotte seguia estatica por lo que continuo -pupilentes violeta, peluca peliplata y listo, tenemos a otra katherine- dijo con una sonrisa -pero, no contaba con la muerte de mis padres y que la idiota scarlet se pondria tan sensible cuando le avisaran a kathe como para no estar en sus 5 sentidos y permitir que un camion la atropellara, demaciado estupida si me preguntas- dijo -llorar la muerte de nuestros estupidos padres...bueno, no me sorprende era estupida e inocente de nacimiento-

-como...- dijo charlotte articulando palabra por primera vez -como puede darte tan igual la muerte de tu hermana?. la miro con tremendo dolor -como puede no afectarte-

-¿afectarme?- menciono la albina -¿por que? por que la dulce scarlet pudo vivir una vida normal y feliz que yo no pude tener, por que la dulce scarlet pudo tener todo el cariño que quiso de parte de mis padres mientras a mi todos me querian por ser la heredera, por que la idiota de scarlet fue la que recibio sus llantos y dolor cuando la que murio fui yo- habia empezado a gritar y al darse cuenta bajo la voz de nuevo -pero no pasa nada, simplemente no me duele por que no puede dolerme la muerte de alguien con quien realmente no convivi, scarlet me admiraba, sabia todo de mi, pero yo sabia muy poco de ella, practicamente eramos extrañas con la misma sangre- lo menciono como si fuese un dato divertido.

-estas demente... no puedo creer que...-

-¿que les menti?- completo su frase -lo hice por mi. tenia que aprovechar la muerte de mi hermana al maximo, borron y cuenta nueva, kathe nunca volvio al sweet amoris, kathe nunca lastimo a nadie, kathe no mato a dimitri- dijo -simple ¿no crees?-

-no puedo creer y yo...-

-¿lamentando mi muerte?- dijo con sorna -casi no podia aguantar la risa cuando dijiste que yo no era tan mala- empezo a reir -fui tan mala que siempre hice todo para arruinarte, te menti al llegar al instituto, intente quitarte a castiel, intente matarte e incluso incriminarte por la muerte de dimitri, afortunadamente para ti aparecio ese incopetente de tu amiguito-

Charlotte ya estaba llorando, se sentia usada y lastimada, sabia que no eran amigas pero que le dijese todo eso la lastimaba aun mas.

-¿vas a matarme?- se atrevio a preguntar, sabia que todo lo que le decia katherine no era gratuito, y creia que probablemente no le sobrarian ganas.

-como puedes pensar eso si no te he dado motivos- dijo con sarcasmo -tu muerte no sera hoy- menciono aburrida -te lo he dicho ya muchas veces, castiel es feliz por que estas tu, no voy a arrebatarle lo poco que le queda para ser feliz, eso si charlotte, el dia que decidas lastimar a castiel, te juro que cuando menos te lo esperes y de la forma mas dolorosa voy a matarte- la amenazo -por ahora sigue con tu vida- dijo -ah y charlotte antes de que decidas abrir la boca evita hacerlo-

-¿por que?- dijo ella al borde del llanto -¿Crees que lysandro no merece saber la verdad? ¿por que no...-

-callate chatini, tengo mis motivos para todo esto, asi que por favor no te metas en algo que no te incumbe- dijo de forma brusca, casi gritando, algo poco comun en kathe, -guardaras este secreto, por el simple hecho de que me debes un favor...¿o lo olvidas?- dijo con frialdad.

Charlotte recordo el dia de la busqueda del vestido... era cierto ella le debia un favor a katherine...y tendria que cumplirlo quisiese o no.

Katherine sonrio con suficiencia.

-volvamos adentro, y recuerda nada sospechoso chatini- dijo -ah si y sonrie, no te veias tan mal feliz- la animo a sonreir.

Al volver adentro no paso mucho hasta que kathe anunciara que debia irse en compañia de viktor, charlotte en todo momento vigilo sus movimientos, parecia tan dulce y real...cosa que no era. Pero lo dejo pasar despues de todo no podia decir nada...era por su bien y por que ella cumplia sus promesas.

...

Iban ambos en el ferrari negro de viktor, ostentoso pero a Katherine le gustaba poder llamar la atencion con sus lujos.

-¿te divertiste?- viktor le pregunto con amabilidad

-lo hice- menciono seca

-¿que tienes?-

-¿te importa?, intento ver unas cosas en linea- dijo ella

-¿estas triste de no haber bailado con lysandro?- pregunto con un toque de celos.

-es asunto mio- dijo ella

-me gustaba mas tu actitud dulce- menciono el

-ni que tuviese que gustarte mi actitud, ademas charlotte me descubrio- estaba molesta

-¿y por que no la eliminaste? hace tiempo que quieres que muera, quieres que lo haga por...-

-deja de meterte viktor, yo puedo hacer mis cosas sola, ademas no planeo matarla, hace feliz a castiel-

-entiendo entiendo como sea- dijo el rodando los ojos.

Lo que no sabia viktor y Katherine queria ignorar era un pequeño detalle, no era todo por castiel... la castaña tambien le agradaba...solo un poco y no era algo que le diria en voz alta jamas. Pero le habia agarrado cariño. sonrio de recordar lo que habia dicho, habia sido realmente patetica diciendo que no pensaba que ella fuese tan mala...pero debia admitir que viniendo de charlotte, alguien a quien lastimo tanto, el elogio parecia sincero.

-gracias...- susurro, viktor ni siquiera la escucho, ella no queria que lo hiciera. Era un susurro, un secreto como el hecho de que charlotte era su amienemiga la odiaba, pero no la queria muerta. ¿por que? un secreto.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Se que muchas no me conocen y que con mi anuncio de arriba deben decir ¿regresando al infierno? ¿que es eso? yo ignore a dany y lei todo el fanfic...pues ya les explico**

 **Hace mucho mucho tiempo Kathe Su y yo (bueno, yo me añadi despues) escribimos regresando al infierno, la tragica historia de katherine camirelli, deberian leerla, y si dicen que no la leeran por los errores...pues que creen! RAI tendra reedicion... asi que dentro de poco volveran a ver a la malvada kathe que todos aman y odian por igual.**

 **Y si efectivamente si llegaste hasta aqui, pudiste haber sufrido una gran cantidad de spoilers (yo adverti) pero aun asi leenos, no perderas tu tiempo, y si lo haces, total no tienes algo mas que hacer ^^**

 **Esto fue hecho para katherine por que hoy (bueno en unas horas) es su cumpleaños numero... -le pegan antes de que diga algo- pues si su cumpleaños y yo por supuesto tenia que hacer algo para ella por que es la mejor escritora que existe en el mundo y ademas es mi mejor amiga 3**

 **te quiero kathe ^^ Feliz Cumpleaños~ disfruta tu regalo.**

 **Bueno creo que ya no tengo nada mas que decir. asi que sin mas aqui se despide la Morgenstern favorita -cri cri cri cri-**

 **Gracias por leer ^^**

 **atte: Danielle Morgenstern princesa del infierno**

 **(siempre quise poner eso qwq)**


End file.
